


I'm Rimmy Tim

by OnePhoenix



Series: The Fakes and their Soulmates [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix





	I'm Rimmy Tim

“I’m Rimmy Tim!” 

The stupid words were forever present on his arm. Even as he grew older and gained tattoos, he kept those uncovered. He had known those who covered their soulmates words, but he wanted the reminder that whoever he was destined to be with was an idiot. 

“You’re Rimmy Tim?” 

Of course, his soulmate would question who he was. It seemed everyone did. From who he was to his gender, to everything in between. He was tired of it. It’s why he moved for a fresh start, where no one knew who he was before and he could become anyone he wanted to be. 

And so, he became Rimmy Tim. Slightly in spite of his soulmate, but also because he came to love the name. And colors that came with it. They were bright, annoying, perfect. He loved thinking of himself as some kind of poisonous animal, warning those to stay away with bright colors. And it worked, most of the time. 

He gained a reputation through Los Santos, almost surpassing Brownman and The Sauce. But, he still had a lot that he wanted to become. 

He gave up sniping for a bit in favor of fighting, growing his own name where he wasn’t shadowed by those better than him. He took pride in himself as he fought, taking names and becoming the best. He fought his way to the top, bringing in those that wanted his help. 

He didn’t accept any offers until the Kingpin of Los Santos sent someone to converse with him. It was hard to say no to the Golden Boy, that silver tongue of his. Though, it wasn’t hard to convince Jeremy to come along. He was looking for something bigger than himself, something new to conquer. 

Jeremy had expected to meet with the Kingpin immediately, discuss dealings or something. But nothing happened. He wanted to meet the man who wanted to hire him but it was probably better off to just ignore the fact that the other man didn’t want to meet him just yet. 

Geoff, however, already knew how their first meeting would go. He’d meet Rimmy Tim and not believe that the other man was who he said he was and then he’d be yelled at. Which, to be fair, is what Geoff deserved at this point as he continued to hide himself from the other man. He just wasn’t ready to meet his soulmate just yet. 

Though, time was coming where Geoff wanted the protection in his dealing. Needed Rimmy Tim there so he finally called him to his office. What he was expecting was the brightly colored nuisance that Gavin had been describing, not someone who looked so exhausted in a baggy sweatshrit. 

“You’re Rimmy Tim?” The words rolled off his tongue, not even thinking as the other man looked up at him, annoyance and realization in his eyes. 

“I’m Rimmy Tim!” Jeremy yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Well, this was a shitty way to meet your soulmate. Or so he thought. 

“Jeremy, sorry, I, ah, you just aren’t so brightly colored as Gavin once described.” 

Though, Jeremy’s hair was another story. 

“And you’re not scary. Anything else?” 

Geoff blinked. That was a fair thing to admit. He wasn’t trying to scare Jeremy in the moment, but if he wanted to he totally could. 

“You’re my soulmate, mister Rimmy Tim.” 

“Yea, and? You’re a dick! Of course, I’m Rimmy Tim! I’m the man you hired.” 

“Sometimes, when Gavin puts an image of someone in your head, it’s hard to imagine them any other way. Such as relaxed. And comfortable. And not annoying.” 

“You thought I was annoying?” 

“Gavin’s annoying, it bleeds through his personality.” 

“Oh...” 

“Can we start over?” 

Jeremy laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Why not? Can’t hurt since we’re meant to be together.” 

“I’m Geoff, you’re going to be guarding me later this week. Be careful.” 

“I’m Jeremy and I’ll protect you with my life.”


End file.
